


Listening

by Ladybugbear2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugbear2/pseuds/Ladybugbear2
Summary: Supercat Christmas in JulyKara blew out her powers but she didn't want cat to worry so she tried to hide it from her. Cue funny situations ex like Kara panting after three flights of stairs or Kara getting a papercut at Catco





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22CryzTitanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/gifts).



> Not edited, all mistakes are my own.

It wasn’t that Kara was necessarily bad at being a human. She just hadn’t had a lot of practice being around things that could actively cause her harm. 

On Krypton she had been the equivalent to a princess. She was surrounded by servants and people to assist her in everything she might want or need. Which was fantastic, she had a wonderful childhood - family when they had the time and plenty of people around at all times. But she hadn’t been a reckless child. There had been one incident when she had cracked her forehead against the corner of a table when she was around 7 but beyond that she had stayed inside with her studies and been the perfect model of a member of the House of El. By the time she was twelve she was ready to take on her mantel as the youngest member on the science guild council. 

Then she was sent to Earth. And quickly learned that staying in her tower surrounded by robots and humans that catered to her needs had not set her up for the most pleasant time in the house of a middle to upper class family. Eliza and Jeremiah had jobs and couldn’t exactly take care of her every whim. So she had adapted. But while she was learning to do things on Earth she had the advantage of not getting scraped or bruised or burned when she inevitably misjudged her strength or the temperature of a hot pot of tea. 

Then she blew out her powers. 

The first time had been fine. Well, not fine, but not horrible. She had figured out how to stop the robbery and had regained her powers just in time to save James. 

But this wasn’t like the first time. This time she was living with her girlfriend who just so happened to be the most powerful person in National City. Who just so happened to be one of the best investigative journalists in the world even if she didn’t stretch that muscle very often anymore. Who just so happened to have told her not to stretch herself too thin between reporting and being supergirl and dealing with her sister’s broken heart and and and… But then there had been the fire down at the wharf and in the packing district and in the warehouse district. Did these people not understand what fire safety measures were? And then there had been an alien that had been set loose at the DEO’s desert location and it had taken a solid 5 minutes of lasers before she had been able to break the barrier surrounding him. And then she’d had a deadline that she’d stayed up the rest of the night finishing. 

But she was fine. She could still feel her powers, they were just taking a break or something. Alex had tried to get her to come to the DEO for some sunbed time but it was fine. She just needed some actual sun time and she would be fine. As long as Cat didn’t find out that she’d misplaced her powers because she didn’t listen to the suggestion from her very smart very beautiful girlfriend. She’d be fine. 

____________________________________________________________________

She was not going to be fine. 

Being a human was hard! When she’d been on Krypton she hadn’t had to chase down stories or remember that she couldn’t eat two entire pizzas for lunch.

Thankfully, or well, not thankfully, she was never happy when Cat was out of town. But for this instance thankfully Cat was in Metropolis for a very important meeting with a very important person who definitely was not Lois Lane and how dare you suggest such a thing Kara Zor-El. So it was just her and Carter in the apartment and Carter, while very aware of Kara’s identity as Supergirl, was not confrontational. He had certainly heard Kara and his mother speaking about Kara’s heavy workload recently if only because Cat kept casually dropping it into conversation while Kara was focused on food and not ready to argue her case. But he hadn’t mentioned anything that morning when Kara had resorted to using the hot pot holders after letting out a very distinct “OH RAO THAT HURTS” that morning. Or when she’d eaten three muffins instead of her usual 12. She loved him, really. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Remembering that she would be going home to an empty house later she didn’t exactly do her best hiding that she was more human that normal. She cut herself on 5 different evil surfaces and was sporting several brightly colored bandaids on her person when she walked in the door to find her girlfriend sitting calmly at the table and munching on one of the leftover muffins from that morning. 

“New millennial trend, darling?” Cat motioned to Kara’s bandaids after they both had very thoroughly said hello to each other. 

“What?”

“You’re sporting quite a few more brightly colored adhesives than usual.” Cat raised an eyebrow as Kara shoved her hands into her pockets in a way that was definitely not at all suspicious. 

“Trend, right. Um, not exactly.” Cat tugged Kara’s right hand out of her pocket and inspected the two bandages that were covering cuts that she had received from paper and the edge of the chipped coffee mug that she had claimed in the office. 

“Hm, no. I hadn’t thought so.” Leading Kara over to the couch Cat pushed her down and held out her hands for the offending appendages. Peeling off the bandaids Cat tsked before sitting down next to Kara. 

“My powers and I aren’t exactly on speaking terms at the moment.” Kara worried her lip as she realized that there really wasn’t much use pretending that she was still in possession of her invulnerability or advanced healing capabilities.

“Yes, Carter called. He was worried when you didn’t eat your requisite number of mufffins this morning. And then James called, confused as to why you hadn’t finished your second pizza at lunch. And finally Alex called, asking if I’d make sure you spent at least an hour in your sunbed tonight.” Cat sighed. “I know that you have a lot on your plate right now Kara but please know that I’m not asking you to slow down because I don’t want you to be yourself and help your friends and family. There are people out there that rely on you more for just what you can do with your powers. And there are also people out there that understand if you need to take time to just be yourself and perhaps just spend time at home with two people who have missed you over the past several weeks. 

“I know.” Kara slumped over and rested her forehead on Cat’s shoulder. “I knew that I was pushing myself too hard but it’s so hard to say no when so many people genuinely need my help.” 

“Darling, that is not a bad thing. But know that there is a difference between helping those in need and burning yourself up to help keep others warm. I love you too much to let you do that to yourself.” Cat gently rubbed Kara’s back for a few minutes before she noticed that Kara’s forehead was suspiciously warm through her t-shirt. “And now it is time for you to go to bed to sleep off this cold that you are inevitably getting because you have no immune system to speak of.” 

As they were slipping into bed and Kara was acknowledging the truth that she was indeed coming down with a cold she couldn’t quite get it out of her head that she had let Cat down.

“I love you, Cat, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to what you were saying.” 

“I know you, Kara. I know that you have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met including the Dalai Lama and I never want you to change that about yourself. But please know that in all of your super abilities at taking care of others that taking care of yourself is also so important. And that there is only so much that I can do for you if you don’t want to do it for yourself.”

“I know, Cat.” 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Deadlines are the worst and I wish I had a few dozen more weeks to work on this but oh well!


End file.
